A conventional electromagnetic relay has a great number of components. Furthermore, it has been troublesome to manufacture a conventional electromagnetic relay. As a result, it has been next to impossible to automatically manufacture conventional electromagnetic relays.
An electromagnetic relay comprises at least one pair of contacts, which may be carried by a pair of leaf springs, respectively. In such a case, it is convenient to provide a terminal or lead wire for each contact, to mould each leaf spring through a contact block, and to bend one end portion of the moulded leaf spring perpendicular to the other end portion thereof, which carries the contact. For use in a conventional electromagnetic relay, the bent end portion has to be adjusted through a number of complicated processes. Precise positioning of a return or balancing leaf spring has also been difficult. In addition, a back stop or stay for an armature has not always had a sufficient mechanical strength.